Abuse
by Kneepads
Summary: First Fanfic. Oscar is a 13 year old with mild amnesia who has been through all kinds of abuse. Can team RWBY help him heal or will his past catch up and harm both him and team RWBY? Takes place before fall of beacon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **(3rd person POV)**

It was a typical Sunday morning at Beacon Academy when Team RWBY was having breakfast with Team JNPR. The 3rd quarter of the school year has just started and midterms had ended a week ago. The cafeteria was half full since many students were at religious service, out in Vale, or sleeping in. "So what's the plan for today?" asked Nora whilst stuffing her face with nine pancakes.

"We're just gonna chill out in our room today, my head still hurts from Dr. Ooblecks test." said Yang.

"That test made me wonder if he has a time machine or something because there is no way that he knows every, single detail of every battle and event in history. No freaking way." said Jaune.

"Oh please, you guys are saying that because you decided it would be a good idea to play videogames all night instead actually study." Said Weiss.

"She has a point there and at least Professor Goodwitch didn't make her test too hard." said Blake.

After that comment, Ruby's scroll had started ringing. "It's Professor Goodwitch." said Ruby.

"Speak of the devil and she shall call Ruby's scroll apparently" said Yang. Both teams chuckle a little.

"Hello? Yes Professor? An assignment, but I thought the team passed our midterms. Oh, we passed all those? Okay, we'll be there." after that, Ruby hung up her scroll. "Alright team, we gotta be at the headmaster's office in an hour." said Ruby.

"Whelp, there goes whatever plans we had." said Weiss.

One Hour Later at the headmasters office.

"Any idea why Ozpin is giving us an assignment on a Sunday?" asked Blake.

"I didn't anything this time, if that's what you're thinking." said Yang with a smile on her face. This comment only caused the group to roll their eyes.

Professor Ozpin had then walked in with his cane in one hand and cup of coffee in the other. "Glad you girls could make it on such short notice, sorry I'm late." said Ozpin. He then made his way to his desk and sat down. "Now I'm sure you four are wondering why I called you here on a Sunday." said Ozpin.

"You're correct on that assumption." said Weiss.

"Professor Goodwitch said it was some kind of special assignment." said Ruby.

"Correct, now I must tell you three things about this particular assignment." Said Ozpin. "The first, is that there will be times where it can be dangerously stressful physically, mentally, and emotionally." Said Ozpin, some eyebrows were raised among team RWBY. "The Second, is that this is a 24/7 kind of assignment. Meaning that it will be with you in your dorm, when you're in class, on leave, and on missions." Said Ozpin.

"That second point sounds alot like Zwei." joked Yang.

"Laugh while you can young lady." said professor Goodwitch.

"Professor! When did you get here?" asked Ruby

"I'm not wearing my heels today." said Goodwitch, in fact she was not wearing her usual teaching apparel. "You're probably used to hearing my footsteps because of them." Goodwitch added.

"Did you bring their assignment with you, Professor?" Asked Ozpin. She nods to him yes. "If team RWBY accepts, you know what to do." Ozpin instructed. Again, Professor Goodwitch only nodded yes.

"What do you if we accept?" Asked Blake.

"And Third, this assignment is completely voluntary," said Ozpin. This statement completely surprised team RWBY. "and I can only give specific about this particular assignment if you accept." said Ozpin.

"Why is this assignment voluntary?" asked Blake.

"Is the assignment graded?" asked Weiss.

"And why on remnant is it so secret?" asked Yang.

"Due to the nature of this assignment it is both confidential and voluntary for you because there are certain variables that I'm not entirely sure about, or even aware of for that matter. What we do know is that it can and will become extremely dangerous for all of those involved." Ozpin stated.

"Are we talking about life and death dangerous?" asked Ruby.

"Believe me, if something bad were to happen to any of you, then death would be probably be best scenario." Ozpin stated. Team RWBY just looked at him with some apprehension. "I'll you a minute to decide and one more thing. If you decide to accept, there is no turning back." said Ozpin.

Team RWBY had then thought about everything that had them to this point. Ruby had thought about the idea of never seeing her father or her uncle Qrow, or her home island of patch and possibly seeing her mother in the afterlife. Weiss had was thinking about what happens to the Schnee Dust Company if she dies and he brother takes over. Blake had thought about what would happen if she died and Adam had been loose with absolutely no one to stop him or his White Fang. Yang had thought about the safety of her sister and potentially never reuniting with her own mother.

"I say we go for it." said Ruby.

"I really hope I can trust my instincts on this, I'm with Ruby" said Weiss.

"I'm ready if you guys are." said Blake.

"Count me in." said Yang.

"So you're all in agreement?" asked Ozpin

"Yes sir." Team RWBY in unison. Ozpin then turned his head to Professor Goodwitch.

"Send him in." said Ozpin.

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked the is first chapter of my first fanfic. you can go ahead and be brutally honest. i don't know how often I'll upload chapters to this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Send him in." said Ozpin. Goodwitch then turned towards the door and left. "You may now ask questions." said Ozpin.

"Who exactly is being sent here?" Asked Weiss.

"You'll meet him soon enough." Said Ozpin.

"What does this person have to do with the assignment?" Asked Blake.

"Simple, he is your assignment." Said Ozpin.

"Can we ask for backup from another team?" Asked Ruby.

"If you mean Team JNPR, than yes. After that, no one else." Ozpin Explained. The door then opened revealing boy not taller than 5'2", wearing a beacon uniform, bandages on his neck, and some bandaging on his hands. "Team RWBY meet Oscar Pine." Said Ozpin. Oscar just stares nervously.

"He's cute." Yang whispers

"Really Yang?" Weiss scolded.

"Oscar here hasn't spoken a word since he was found in Anima. He also has a mild case of amnesia." said Ozpin.

"Why is that?" asked Weiss.

"When the airship patrol found, he was barely conscious. In fact, the only piece of information he gave before he blacked out was his name." Ozpin explained. "Oscar, come closer and have a seat. I can assure you team RWBY means you no harm." Said Ozpin. Oscar did as he was instructed and sat down next to Ruby.

"My name is Ruby Rose, Nice to meet you." Ruby Greeted.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, try not cause a crater like ruby did on her first day." Said Weiss.

"Hey! You were the one shaking the dust bottles!" Ruby Retorted. Oscar gave a small smile at this little argument.

"I'm Blake Belladonna, I hope you don't wanna read the books we used for the bunk bed." Said Blake.

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister and I can show you where Blake hides all of her dirty books." Yang teased. Oscar's face turned from one of shyness to one of fluster. Blake's face however was bright red of embarrassment.

"Yang!" Blake exclaimed.

"I hope you know that you won't get a second chance to a first impression." Weiss said.

"Starting Monday, Oscar will attend classes with you." Said Ozpin, completely unphased by Yang's comment. "Make sure he eats properly and gets a healthy amount of sleep. I want a report on his behavior and any unusual activity you see around the school at least once a week." Said Ozpin.

"Does Oscar have a weapon of his own?" Ruby asked

"The only weapon he has on him at the moment is a combat knife, one of unknown make or origin." Ozpin explained.

"You said he'll staying with us?" asked Blake.

"Correct, Professor Goodwitch has already set up Oscar's bed in your room." Ozpin said. "Are there anymore questions?" He asked.

"I think that's it for now." Said Ruby.

"Very well then, you are all dismissed." said Ozpin. With that team RWBY and their new addition left the headmaster's office.

(Beacon Dormitory)

Team JNPR had been hanging out in the common room when they saw team RWBY arrive with Oscar Pine. "Hey guys, we saw some movers put in another bed in your room. Got any idea what that's all about? And who's that cutie?!" Nora exclaimed, referring to Oscar.

"This is Oscar Pine, new roommate and assignment." Weiss tried to answer the valkyrie, but Nora was too busy tormenting Oscar with her bear hug to really pay any real attention.

"What do you mean by "assignment"?" Asked Jaune.

"Well that's the thing, The only two things we know for certain is his name and the fact that he has mild amnesia." Said Blake.

"We forgot to ask how old he is." Yang pointed out.

"Why don't you just ask Oscar?" Asked Ren.

"He apparently hasn't spoken a single word since he was found." Said Ruby. That statement gave team JNPR a sense of concern. "We can elaborate on that later. For now though, let's try to find out more about Oscar and properly introduce him to you guys." Said Ruby.

"Nora, could you let go of Oscar for five minutes please?" Asked Pyrrha.

"But he's so huggable!" Nora Exclaimed.

"We know, but we need to properly introduce ourselves and figure out how old he is." Said Ren.

"Hmm, fine. Five minutes though." Nora then let go of tight grasp of Oscar. Allowing the mute amnesiac to catch is breath. Pyrrha then knelt down so she could speak face to face with him.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos and we're going to try to figure out how old you are, is that okay Oscar?" Said Pyrrha. Oscar then shook his head yes. "Good, now do you know how old you are?" Asked Pyrrha. Oscar again shook his head yes. "That's good, now my team and I are going to take turns picking a number between 10 and 18. If we need to go down, you make a thumbs down. If we need to go up, you make a thumbs up. If we guess your age, you give us a smile. Sound simple enough?" Pyrrha explained. Oscar then shook his head yes. "I'll go first, fifteen." Said Pyrrha, Oscar gave a thumbs down.

"I'm Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR and my guess is Fourteen." said Jaune, again Oscar gave a thumbs down.

"So far he's younger than you Ruby." Whispered Blake.

"I'm Lie Ren, official pancake maker of team JNPR and metaphorical leash to Nora. My guess is twelve." Said Ren, Oscar then gave a thumbs up.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie and not even Renny can stop me from giving you hugs! My guess is thirteen." Said Nora. Oscar then gave her nervous smile, knowing what was about to happen. Nora then jumped up in excitement and in the blink of an eye, she had already pinned Oscar to the ground in of her hugs. Oscar then hugged her back in the hopes of her getting off. "I guess he likes us." said Nora. To Oscar's surprise, the hug back actually worked.

"I can't believe that you're younger than my sister." Yang said while pulling Oscar into one of her own hugs. Burying his face right into her ample chest.

"Hey Oscar, if you thought Nora's hugs were bad. Then you might as well embrace death with Yang's chest." Teased Blake. Yang's face and Oscar's whole head turned bright red with fluster with that comment.

"Blake! What the hell?!" Yang exclaimed, covering Oscar's ears in an attempt to preserve his innocence.

"Payback's a bitch, Yang." Said Blake.

"So are you apparently." Weiss pointed out. With that statement, both teams burst into laughter.

"I think we should go get Oscar situated in our dorm now." Said Ruby.

"You guys go do that, later we'll meet you in the Cafeteria for lunch?" Asked Jaune.

"Sounds good to me." Said Weiss.

"Come on Oscar, let's go see how much leg room we have in our dorm now." Said Ruby. Oscar still a little red faced, reluctantly followed team RWBY. With only one thought in his mind.

"Why did Ozpin put me in a room with four really pretty and crazy girls?" Oscar thought to himself.

 **Author's Note: I know that chapter's one and two are semi-family friendly and that my choice in using the cover for the movie _Platoon_ might be an odd choice, but bear with me. Rest assured there will be scenes of torture, murder, rape, etc. in the future. There also might be or might not be lemons in future chapter and I won't say who's fucking who or who's making sweet love with who for now. As for an upload schedule, there isn't one now and if it seems like that there is a regular upload schedule in the future, allow me to shatter that potential illusion. It's probably because my work schedule, my personal life and the stars have all aligned in both mine and your favor, but who knows maybe there might be a regular schedule. please feel free to write a brutally honest review of fanfic.**

 **RWBY is created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **(3rd Person POV)**

It was chaotic, the day had started like any other. Students ate their breakfast and classes had begun. A routine evacuation drill had even been scheduled and the attackers knew this. They had already killed thirty students, but they were only looking for one. "All units, I want subject seven, callsign "Fallujah", alive and relatively unharmed." Said the leader.

"What about his friends and classmates?" asked the radio

"Boss said he always has room for more in his lab, but we only have a little extra space at exfil" said the leader. BANG! He shoots another student who attempted to flee. "Kill the weaklings. Any student who looks healthy enough, detain them. I'll put them through our test soon enough." Said the leader.

 **Four Months Earlier.**

"So this is the dorm you'll be sharing with us." Said Ruby with a little surprise in her voice. When she opened the door she had immediately noticed that Oscar's bed was perpendicular to Yang and Blake's bunk. While it was more space effective than putting it in the middle be then teams bunks, Ruby already knew that it could get Oscar caught in the crossfire of Yang and Blake's teasing of each other more than he already is.

"You two better behave yourselves, now that Oscar will staying with us for the foreseeable future. " said Weiss. Oscar proceeded to his bed, knelt down to pull out a shoe box, and promptly sat on his bed with the box on his lap.

"What's in there Oscar?" Asked Yang, as she sat down next to Oscar.

"Yang give him some space, you and Nora already nearly smothered him to death." Said Ruby. Oscar then opened the box to reveal a folding knife, a scroll, a zippo lighter, a set of earbuds, a multi-tool, a wristwatch and one key.

"Okay, nothing too out of the ordinary for a thirteen year old huntsmen-in-training." Said Yang.

"What about the key though, most people these days use electronic locks." Blake pointed out. "I don't suppose you know what the key is for, do you Oscar?" Blake asked. Oscar only shrugged his shoulders.

"And what's up with the lighter? Oscar, have you been smoking something and already not sharing?" Yang teased. Oscar shakes his head no. "Well I supposed it can be useful." Yang said.

"He's too young for that kind of thing Yang." Weiss said. Oscar lowered his a little. Oscar was thinking to himself.

" _You have no idea."_ Oscar thought to himself. His reaction caused some concern to grow amongst the members of team RWBY.

"So the bunks your bed is next to is Yang's on top and Blake's below. The one that's tied to the ceiling is mine and Weiss's below me." Ruby said.

"The male restroom is down the hall on the right." Weiss Said

"Team JNPR's Dorm is right next our's." Blake said.

"And the vending machines that I totally didn't break, are in the common area." Yang said with a wide grin. At the very thought of food, Oscar's stomach growled. "I think I'm ready for lunch too." Yang said.

 **Cafeteria**

"Hey Guys, it's meatloaf special today." Said Pyrrha.

"And it doesn't taste like a brick wall this time." Said Jaune.

"Hey Weiss, you mind if you fill them in Oscar's situation? I'll make sure Oscar gets his fill." Asked Ruby.

"No problem, take Yang with you. Blake can help me with some of if." Said Weiss. With that Ruby, Yang, and Oscar go up to the lunch line.

"So what's up?" Asked Ren.

"So Oscar is a thirteen year old with mild amnesia and I'm not sure why he hasn't spoken a word since we met." Said Weiss

"I think it might have something to do with the bandages on his neck and arms." Said Blake. "It's possible it could be a type of PTSD."

"What happened to him?" Asked Pyrrha.

"The patrols apparently found him clinging on to dear life." Said Weiss. "And his personal belongings are just some basic survival gear and a scroll."

"He also seems to know some things about drugs, I'm not sure what he's been through but if you see him react a certain way to certain subjects, let us know." Said Weiss.

"Also, Ozpin said that both teams RWBY and JNPR are the only student teams who are allowed to know about Oscar's situation." Said Blake. "As far everyone else is concerned, he got in early just like Ruby did."

"Why is Ozpin Keeping this secret?" Asked Nora.

"We don't know, he did tell us that this assignment could be dangerous." Said Blake.

"Hey Blake, they just ran out of fish. They did say there will be sushi for tonight though." Said Yang.

"Sushi's always good." Said Blake.

"And Nora, the lunch people said there won't be pancakes tomorrow." Said Ruby. With that statement, Nora had died on the inside and face planted into her mashed potatoes.

"It's okay Nora, I can make you some tonight." Said Ren. Nora then shot her head up.

"Your the best Ren." Nora exclaimed.

"Well let's go Blake, I'm sure there's something else you like up there." Said Weiss.

"So Oscar, what do you think of Beacon so far?" Asked Jaune. Oscar just gave a thumbs up. "That's good, just wait till class. I bet you'll fall asleep in Professor Ports class like the rest of us."

"Real inspiring Jaune." Said Nora.

"There is one team you should avoid, but they'll make every effort or excuse to get in your way and make your life hell here." Said Pyrrha.

"That would be team CRDL, don't give them an excuse to target you and life will be very easy." Said Ruby. As if on cue, one of the members of team CDRL walked into the cafeteria. "Speak of the devil." Said Ruby sarcastically.

"Thankfully it's just Russel Thrush, pipsqueak of CDRL." Said Yang.

"Anyway, there's also Doctor Oobleck. He's… eccentric to say the least." Said Jaune.

"More so than Nora." Said Ren.

"He drinks the forbidden nectar of his thermos, it gives him a ton of energy." Said Nora.

"One, it's just coffee. And two, It's only forbidden to Nora." Said Ruby.

" _Gee, I wonder Why."_ Oscar thought to himself.

"There's also Team CFVY, they're pretty nice. We sometimes train them and go shopping with Coco." Said Ruby.

"Hey Bunny Ears! I heard you like carrots!" Said Russell as he threw a carrot at Velvet. Velvet then turned around to see that nothing hit her. In fact, the carrot had been pinned to the concrete wall with one of the school's butter knives.

"What just happened?" Asked Velvet. Blake and Weiss saw what happened. Oscar had thrown the knife, intercepting the carrot. Blake and Weiss had then set down there trays at a table, Blake went to Velvet to explain what she saw and Weiss had went to RWBY and JNPR's table.

"Oscar, that was amazing!" Said Weiss.

"I did not see that coming." Said Nora.

"You're just full of surprises." Said Yang.

"You little turd! Ruin my fun like that again and I'll…" Said Russell before he was interrupted by half the table.

"You'll what?" Said Yang with her eyes turned red. Yang had revealed her weapons, Ren simply pointed storm flower at Russell, and Pyrrha used her semblance to make her utensils float in the air.

"I-I'll leave you guys alone." Said Russell.

"No please, finish your sentence. I wanna break some legs." Said Nora. Russell had then turned tail and ran out of the cafeteria.

"We got your back Oscar." Said Jaune. Oscar just smiled and Blake came over after talking to Velvet.

"You did good Oscar." Said Blake.

"I think you'll do great here." Said Ruby

 **Author's Note: there are a few things I want say.**

 **1: I would like to thank DaEpicFirestar for reading & reviewing this fanfic.**

 **2: I like to say sorry for the wait on Chapter Three. I ran into some writers block and some issues at home.**

 **3: At some point in the near future, I will be going on hiatus. Reason being that right now I am trying to lose weight for the US Air Force and the military doesn't exactly allow recruits to go on the internet to write Fanfics. For now, You can expect semi Regular updates on this story.**

 **4: I will be posting a Fanfic of Assassination Classroom soon. It is personally one of my favorite anime and doesn't get nearly the amount of love, respect, and fanfics it deserves.**

 **And those are the things I wanted to announce. Please feel free to write a brutally honest review about this story.**

 **RWBY was created by Monty Oum (may he rest in peace) and owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Third Person POV**

He was lying in bed, wide awake and completely still. Not because he wanted to, as he had every desire to move. It was because he couldn't. He was tied up and drugged, but very much aware of his surroundings. Oscar was vaguely familiar with the room he was in, but had no solid memory of it. He couldn't move on his own, everything from his limbs to even his breathing was under some kind of artificial control. Only thing he could control was his eyes but he only could see a light and a blank, white ceiling staring right back. He could feel everything from the cold chill of the air conditioner to even his own heart beat. He heard a clock ticking and he could hear footsteps.

" _Where on Remnant am I?"_ Oscar thought to himself. He then heard a door open and close. A fairly gentle thud on what sounded like a cart.

"Good to see your awake Oscar, the other doctor's chemical measurements and calculations are pin point accurate as always." Said a muffled voice. Oscar tried to open his mouth to speak to no avail. "Now I must say your performance out in the field has brought us results."

" _What does he mean "in the field" and "performance"?_ " Oscar thought to himself.

"Today Oscar, we are going to make history." Said the voice. He then proceeded to open a case that he must put on the cart. He then got into Oscar's field of view, and Oscar than widened his eyes. It was one the doctors, one of the doctors that did… horrible things to him.

"What I have in my hand is something that will make you very powerful" Said the doctor. He then brought the item in question into Oscar's view. It was two vials, one with a black liquid and the other a silver liquid, parallel to each other. Both were connected by single handle on one end and a single needle on the other end.

" _No, no, no, no, no!_ " Oscar thought to himself, trying to scream. Oscar then closed his eyes, hoping this was just a bad dream.

"Open your eyes Oscar." Said the doctor. When Oscar didn't comply the doctor simply put his hand on Oscar's shoulder, shaking him. "Oscar. Oscar. OSCAR!" Said the voice."

"Oscar wake up." Said a different voice. Oscar then slowly opened his eyes, to see that he was in a different room and that Ruby had put her hand on his shoulder. Oscar then quickly sat up, to make sure he was in the real world.

"It's just a bad dream." Said Ruby. Oscar had then took a deep breath of relief. Oscar then took a look at his scroll, he saw that he still had an hour until his alarm goes off. He then looked at Ruby with a confused look as to why to she was up.

"I usually get up earlier then the rest of the team. I am trying to show Weiss that I'm a good leader." Said Ruby as she glanced over to Weiss's bed. "Was your nightmare about something you remember?"

Oscar then raised his hand and shook it in a yes and no fashion.

"Since you're already awake, wanna grab a coffee with me?" Asked Ruby.

Oscar then shook his head yes and stood up.

 **Ten minutes later.**

Oscar had gotten his uniform on and headed out the door with Ruby. Oscar had recognized the doctor and his deeds, but not the syringe. He was glad Ruby woke him up when she did, as he wasn't sure he wanted to know the end of that nightmare.

"You seem nervous." Said Ruby. "I hope that dream didn't spook you about your first day attending classes."

Oscar smiled at Ruby.

"Are you excited for your first day?" Asked Ruby.

Oscar then simply nodded.

"That's good, I was both very excited and nervous on my first day." Said Ruby. "I may or may not have sneezed a crater into the courtyard day." Ruby said nervously.

Oscar then gave Ruby a weird look.

"My sister ran off with like no warning and Weiss was way bossier back then." Said Ruby. "And Blake came along to explain who Weiss was, then disappeared herself."

" _That explains a lot."_ Oscar thought to himself.

"Then Jaune came along and him also being a bit of a dork like me, we became friend right then and there." Said Ruby.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Crater face." Said Jaune coming from behind.

"Good morning, Vomit Boy." Said Ruby. "Is Ren gonna make pancakes again?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just making coffee for us." Said Jaune. "What are you two doing up this early?"

"Same thing, plus you know I usually wake up before the rest of my team anyway." Said Ruby, deciding not to say anything about Oscar's nightmare. "I Guess Oscar's a light sleeper."

"Good morning you two" Said Pyrrha. "You ready for your first day Oscar?" She Asked.

Oscar then nodded.

 **Meanwhile in Somewhere in Vale.**

Neo had been up all night going over plans that Roman laid out for their next dust Robbery. She had made the necessary notes and suggestions to her bosses plans. had then decided to leave the temporary headquarters and head back to her own hideout in downtown vale, disguised no less.

She had trusted Roman and Cinder's decision to ally themselves with the White Fang, but she that alone doesn't mean she directly trusted the faunus extremist's. Like her bosses, she had made the decision to get an apartment somewhere away from the warehouse and her friends. One would think that placing all of one's eggs in one's basket is common basket is a terrible idea is common sense in the criminal underworld, but you would be surprised as to how often that gets even the best of criminals put in prison.

Neo had grabbed her purse handbag and umbrella, and headed out the door of the warehouse. She had to made the walk from the warehouse to her apartment with many different routes and disguises, knowing that had fooled most would be followers. "Most" being the key word on this particular morning. She had made many turns into random alleys, used her semblance to quickly change disguise's and routes, even used the fire escapes to get on the rooftops. But the person following her had been very persistent, as he knew Neo's every move before she did.

" _Who is this guy? He's way too good of a tracker to be an undercover cop, but very noticeable. Even for some junkie mugger, looking to steal for his next fix."_ Neo thought to herself. " _Unless he wanted me to notice!"_ As soon as Neo figured out what was happening, a hand than grabbed her by the throat and pinned her back to the wall. Neo than relaxed a bit as she knew the person following her.

"That was careless of you, Politan." Said the cloaked figure. He let go of Neo to let her breathe. "Even the target wouldn't be this sloppy."

" _How the fuck did Metsada find me?"_ Neo thought to herself.

"You know, I may not be able to word-for-word read mind your mind, but I got the general idea." Said Metsada. "Red Mercury doesn't just "lose track" of people."

" _If you can kinda read my mind, than get to the point." Thought Neo._

"I know you went AWOL because you didn't want think this was the best use of your talent, but Sparta and Athens allowed it because they thought so too. But this guy in particular is dangerous enough that all hands are being called on deck for this." Metsada said as he handed Neo a paper.

Neo then read the paper and immediately gave Metsada a weird look. " _You want me to believe that some Beacon brat is that dangerous?"_ Thought Neo.

"The full profile of this kid is already in your apartment." Said Metsada. "Just wait until you see it. The council prefers that we capture, but I think you know how well that song and dance usually goes for powerful test subjects. Especially since he's also a field agent."

" _Test subject AND field agent?! Shit, this is bad."_ Thought Neo.

"I best get going, I'll keep you posted on who else Red Mercury decides to send in. Right no, we're the only two agents in Vale." Said Metsada, With that, Metsada jumped off the roof and disappeared, leaving the paper as the only evidence of his presence.

Neo then read the name on the piece of paper. " _Oscar Pine, why does that name sound so familiar?"_ Neo thought to herself.

 **Authors Note: Thank you, everyone for the kind reviews. Like I said last chapter, I will be sticking to a irregular post schedule. As for the Assassination Classroom Fanfiction I am also working on, I need time time rewatch the anime and time to rewatch all of RWBY. When i'll post the next chapter is when i'll post the first chapter for AC.**

 **I have also been given permission to repost and finish another author's story. It is a Assassination Classroom and SCP crossover. so there's that too.**

 **Please feel free to write a brutally honest review of what you think so far.**


End file.
